


Collected, Contentious and Crazy

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock is excited to join H/F...and they are too, when they realize he's amazing in bed and has a thing or two to show them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected, Contentious and Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snack_Size](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snack_Size).



The oldest joke in the army was that it ran on its stomach, something about you had to feed the army to get it to fight. The oldest truth was that the army ran on its paperwork. After the flight back from Mexico, there were debriefings out the ass. Oddly, not helped by Murdock’s insistence that they all take of their briefs before attending. How Murdock had managed to do that without taking off his pants, Hannibal did not want to know.

Then, wishing he was underwear free and snuggling up with his lover, Hannibal had to endure hours and hours of paperwork. Getting Baracus’ army record would be the easiest thing he would do over the next several days. Getting him reinstated would be a massive undertaking, pulling in several political favors and Hannibal hated that kind of crap. And then there was the best damn pilot Hannibal had ever seen. Hannibal had no idea of what would be involved in getting a clearly clinically insane man allowed to fly.

“Hannibal, we’ve been released.” Face called from the doorway of Hannibal’s office, and Hannibal didn’t look up.

“You showered off that woman yet?”

“I thought you’d like to help me with that.” Face replied in a voice soft enough to let Hannibal know they were alone.

Hannibal tried to get back to his work, but the kid was very convincing when he used that tone of voice. He knew it too, which was why he said so many things that way. It was that tone that had convinced Hannibal to act on what he felt for the conman, and what he knew about himself. Career military hadn’t been what kept him from making a go of it with any of the women in his life. It had been those dreams that a career in the military had kept from being a part of his waking life, those dreams had found expression in the seductive words of one Templeton Peck.

“This will keep.” Hannibal said, tossing a few files into his lockable drawer before standing. In the field, he could be the boss and give orders. But they weren’t in the field and no higher up was calling the shots right now.

There would be banter and foreplay while they walked to Hannibal’s jeep, with several feet of space between them. Hannibal would drive Face to his off base apartment, where Face would say goodnight and go inside the building. Hannibal’s way home took him around the apartment, to a shortcut through an alley, where Face would slide back into the jeep, laying low in the back seat. From here, Hannibal would change his route home, never going the same way twice. He’d pull into the garage of his two story, off-base house and Face would wait for the okay before popping up like a horny jack-in-the-box.

So it happened on this night, and Hannibal shut off the engine as the garage door closed behind him. “Come on, kid, you’ve got a lot to make up for. It’ll take more than a blow job to get her off my mind.”

“Uh, Hannibal? Your jeep is really noisy.” Face sat up, his face a bright red color.

“It’s vintage, I don’t get much time to work on it, and you’ve never minded before.” Hannibal said, not sure why Face was looking embarrassed and not kissing Hannibal against the garage door like he normally did. Just to be safe, Hannibal settled a casual hand on his side arm and released the safety.

“Never before have I had to tell you someone else was hiding in the backseat of your jeep.”

“I was just looking for someplace to spend the night.” The voice was familiar, if a bit squashed by Face’s body weight.

“Murdock?” Hannibal asked, and Face nodded. When Hannibal released his grip on his sidearm, Face finally got off the other man. Hannibal took this to mean Face actually liked Murdock, despite the arm fire, and didn’t want him shot.

Face got out of the jeep, but on the other side of it from Hannibal.

Murdock jumped up to lean over the backrest of the passenger seat and look out the window. His head looked back and forth between the two men, like a hyperactive puppy. “I don’t have any id or money so the only place I could be assured of a room was the local nut farm, or in the army barracks, which looks the same and it’s kind of boring. The jeep looked different, and is ridiculously easy to break into with all those snaps, so it’s your fault for leaving me such a tempting target.”

“It’s my fault you broke into my car?”

“Don’t worry, I can still sleep in it. You and pretty face Face can go have your sexual Olympics and I won’t even watch.” Murdock looked as thoughtful as he could, folded over the seat like a lumpy blanket. “Unless you have popcorn.”

“Murdock, you do know we’re military, right?” Hannibal had to force his voice into a soft questioning tone.

“I should hope so, otherwise I’d want to know how you have an office on base.”

“The military isn’t really fond of sexual Olympics between its members.” Hannibal hated having to use Murdock’s words, and he wasn’t too fond of Face not saying anything either. Talking was Face’s specialty. Hannibal often knew just the right words to say, but when it came to talking just to talk, nobody beat Face.

“Oh, you’re worried I’ll tell!” Murdock sounded charmed by the idea, which Hannibal had no idea how to respond to.

“And that it might make you nervous about working with us.” Face finally spoke, throwing in hesitant smile to let Murdock know they were concerned about him.

“If you can con me, can I blackmail you?”

“What?” Face asked sharply, unused to being seen through so quickly.

“I haven’t had sex since I was committed, at least not while I was conscious. Let me watch, please? I won’t tell if I’m a part of it.”

“You can’t watch!” Hannibal blurted out before he let himself think about it too much.

“If I can’t watch, I might blab.” Murdock called out in a singsong voice.

“Boss, I don’t mind if he watches.”

“You don’t?” Hannibal looked to Face, surprised by this admission.

“Not compared to the idea of not getting to do it.”

Hannibal flushed a little, unsure of how else to respond just yet.

Murdock took this as a yes, and slid out of the jeep, plastering himself on Face instead. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t have an exhibitionist kink to go with the masochistic streak you must have if you slept with that drug dealer’s woman and expected Hannibal to rescue you. What did you think he’d do to you after the rescue?”

“I knew he’d do something, a lecture and some possessive sex if I was lucky.” Face replied with a grin, walking Murdock toward the door into the house. “If I hadn’t known he’d be the one to rescue me, I wouldn’t have slept with her.”

“You’re sleeping with women to manipulate me?” Hannibal asked, house key in hand.

“That’s how I got you in my bed the first time.”

Hannibal wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he unlocked the door and lead the way into his kitchen. He downed two beers, just to make him drunk enough to go through with this. Face and Murdock were leaning their heads together, talking too low for Hannibal to hear. The way they were looking at Hannibal was what made him reach for the third beer to carry upstairs with him. A long swig got him to move into the bedroom he shared with Face.

“Come on, John, you won’t even know he’s here.” Face whispered as he slid behind Hannibal and helped him walk towards the bed.

Hannibal chose to hear the lust in Face’s voice and not his words. It helped that Face’s body was pressing up against him and Face’s hands are reaching around to undo his uniform pants. Hannibal let Face undress him, thought only about how bad he’d wanted to hold Face under him since he went against the plan, had almost gotten killed, apparently just to make Hannibal angry or jealous. And when Face freed Hannibal’s cock, it was hard because he was alone with Face, just Face, who needed a little reminder of who he belonged to now.

“Face, say the rules.”

“Come on baby, we got on audience, we can’t go by the rules.”

“We can’t?” Two words, a simple question, said in a voice that allowed no room for arguing.

Face give a complaining, groaning sigh, but spoke as he removed clothing. “Every time I sleep with someone else, we can’t have sex without condoms until the docs say I haven’t picked anything up.”

Hannibal didn’t like it either, but he hated that Face used sex as a tool to get what he wanted, outside the needs of the mission. The ground rules had been Hannibal’s desperate need to have some control over this thing, over this kid that could rip out his heart easily and repeatedly. Stepping out of his clothes, Hannibal finds the right box in the bedside drawer. Plain condoms, without any spermicides or added ribbing. He had those too, but for different activities than he had planned now.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hannibal ripped into one and rolled it over his erection. Face only just waited for him to get the thing on before his head was in Hannibal’s lap. Leaning back on his hands, letting Face suck on him and jack him off, Hannibal kept his eyes closed. It’s just him and Face, as long as his eyes are closed. When he comes, it isn’t anything spectacular or mind-blowing, but it’s way better than anything he’s ever had with a woman.

Only Face has ever done this to him, or made him pull his lover onto the bed with such desperation after an orgasm. Only for Face would Hannibal kiss his way down to Face’s cock for a condom covered blowjob, instead of falling asleep like he wanted to. Only for Face, would Hannibal regret that he couldn’t taste the cum for the condom, and not regret doing this in front of an audience. Face was panting through his after-climax, when Hannibal turned to look at Murdock.

Murdock had pulled his cock out of his pants to enjoy the show, sprawled all over the dresser against the wall. He’d also apparently fallen asleep without even getting hard, much less the solo session he’d blackmailed his way in for. Hannibal pulled the condom off his softening prick, tied the end and dropped it in a trash can. After doing the same for Face, Hannibal pulled Face to him and considered what he’d missed when Face was awake and horny.

Murdock was insane. Even if he told people Face and Hannibal were breaking regs, who’d believe the crazy man? Chances were, if Murdock woke up and Face was sleeping alone, Murdock might not even believe himself. Obviously, the show hadn’t been that memorable. Once he was sure Face was sleeping, Hannibal got up and moved to the next bedroom. Still, it was a long night while he tried to get the sleep he needed. He missed the warmth in his arms where Face was supposed to be.

  
**H <3F **   


Since it was so late when he finally fell asleep, Hannibal let himself sleep in as long as he could. Admittedly, it was only forty-five minutes after his usual roll call when he got out of bed, but that was a long time for him. On his way back from the bathroom, he heard Face giggle, and it was just strange enough that Hannibal had to check it out.

Easing open the door to take a look, Hannibal froze as he realized what he was seeing. A very naked and aroused Murdock was tied to the bed. Face was watching him with his back to Hannibal, so all Hannibal could see was that Face was naked too. Mind settling into the place it did during life or death situations, Hannibal stepped into the room and spoke, very, very calmly.

“In my bed, Face?”

Face looked from Hannibal to Murdock before realizing. He turned to appeal to Hannibal, but his erection simply confirmed Hannibal’s theory.

The precision about-face was at odds with Hannibal’s baggy sweat pants, but walking to the kitchen was preferable to showing Face just how much he’d been hurt.

“Hannibal, please, it’s not what it looks like!”

Hannibal ignored the con man, as he should have when Face claimed he was in love with him. The kitchen looked the same as it had last night, so Hannibal carefully picked up the empty beer bottles and put them in the recycle bin. Coffee was an automatic thing in the morning when Hannibal was home, but now he had to be careful he didn’t crush the coffee pot in his hands. The hands he was so focused on not letting shake and destroy anything that he could reach.

“John, lover, please listen to me!”

“Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“No, baby, HM was just showing me some things, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Checking out the refrigerator showed it held only nonperishable items, as Hannibal had learned long ago not to leave milk and produce there. Not even for ‘short’ missions. Though he was pretty sure some of his beer had a longer shelf life than this thing with Face. Hannibal suddenly missed the old fashioned ice box his grandparents had, with a metal door that you could actually slam. All you could do with the modern ones was try to slam it. Try to love a cheating bastard.

“Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“You already said that.” Face sounded panicky, scared that Hannibal would repeat himself.

“Because I want your cheating ass out of my house!” Hannibal shouted, turning to show his anger to Face.

Before Face could do more than gape in disbelief, a running, naked man was slamming into Hannibal, knocking him to the floor. Hannibal struggled, fighting back, trying to figure out how to fight a crazy man, who’d been securely tied to a bed a moment ago. Face knew Hannibal would win eventually, so he jumped in to help, to help Murdock. Face tried to hold Hannibal down, he just wanted him to listen, but HM had the rope with him. When Hannibal finally stilled on the kitchen floor, his hands were tied behind him and HM was holding Hannibal’s left leg so Hannibal couldn’t stand.

“Face, I believe you had something you wanted to say?” HM asked, very politely.

Face knelt over Hannibal’s right leg, letting HM place Hannibal’s other leg over his shoulder. “John, baby. I love you, and I didn’t cheat on you with HM. He mentioned that he knew a few things to spice up our sex life. Apparently he thought we were boring.”

“I feel asleep watching two alpha males have sex. Boring doesn’t even start to cover it.” Murdock called from where he was going through Hannibal’s cabinets. “I’d say depressing, but that’s not my area of medical malfunction.”

“He offered to let us practice on him, after I explained we…” Face hesitated, blushing a little. “We were both new to this.”

“What?” Hannibal asked, despite himself. He wasn’t even supposed to be listening, and now he was engaging in conversation.

“I didn’t tell you, because I wanted you to think I knew what I was doing. I’d never been with a man before you.”

“In the spirit of helping the blind leading the blind, I offered my services as a sex guru.” HM offered with a smile, even as he wrapped a kitchen towel around Face’s eyes.

Face sat still, and let HM blindfold him, showing a trust Hannibal didn’t know the conman was capable of. It was a new side of Face, one that intrigued Hannibal, and kept him focused on Face until something cold dropped onto his naked chest. HM was standing over him with a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup. Face just sat and waited for instructions while HM trailed syrup over a confused Hannibal.

“Murdock, what are you doing?”

“Creating a masterpiece.” HM proceeded in an awful French accent. “I shall call it, Alpha in mid lick.”

Face laughed, getting a stare from Hannibal he couldn’t see. “Let me know when I can start.”

“Oh, non, there is a few more brushstrokes yet for my work to be done.”

Hannibal tore his eyes from Face, to see HM pulling the lid off a fruit cup. He selected pieces carefully, and placed them gently on Hannibal, in strange places. He was erect, but oblivious to his own need as he worked.

“Magnificent! But Face, you must keep the blindfold on and listen to me. For this work to have the lasting significance we seek, you must lick off the chocolate sauce. When you find something other than chocolate, please mark the darling pallet of the Colonel’s skin, yes?”

“Oh, yes, please, master painter Murdock.”

“Very good, you may begin.”

“I am not a canvass.” Hannibal started, unsure of why he had let this continue on this long, forgetting the anger that had caused him to be tied up in the floor of his own kitchen.

Face was leaning down, tongue leading as it stuck out of his mouth, searching blindly for Hannibal’s body. With his hands under him, Hannibal’s back was bowed, helping Face’s tongue land between his pecs. A little searching, and Face found a bit of chocolate. He licked the trail he found, leading to Hannibal’s right nipple.

Face wasn’t using his hands, careful to only touch Hannibal with his tongue, so Hannibal didn’t expect much to come of this experiment. A bit of banana covered Hannibal’s right nipple, so Face sucked and teased that nipple for a while. Hannibal’s nipples weren’t as sensitive as Face’s, they both knew that, so Face would move on quickly.

With a heavy sigh, Hannibal let his head rest on the ground, and tried to enjoy the way Face seemed devoted to him. He wasn’t really, and this was an experiment, a goodbye fuck, but Hannibal wasn’t prone to enjoying those. He was just going to lay back and think of England, or whatever it took to get this over and done with. Face moved on from the nipple, following the chocolate sauce.

Hannibal looked to where HM was kneeling beside him, pulling his sweat pants off as best he could with Hannibal being in the position he was in. Hannibal opened his mouth to tell HM not to bother, when Face found the spot just above Hannibal’s Adam’s apple where a piece of pineapple was resting. A moan emerged from Hannibal’s mouth, surprising him and Face. From where he was bent over them, HM smirked.

There was a pause from Face, before he explored this new spot on Hannibal with determination. HM had managed to get Hannibal’s pants off, and when Face moved off Hannibal’s throat, Hannibal was visibly interested in HM’s experiment. He wasn’t fully hard, until Face discovered the place where the chocolate and fruit syrup had mixed, since even HM couldn’t get fruit to stick where Hannibal’s neck and shoulder met. Face only moved on from there when he could feel Hannibal’s arousal digging into his leg.

Face went and found the sauce that had dribbled into Hannibal’s armpit, and explored the crease that formed from Hannibal’s arms still being tied behind him. No fruit there, but Face sucked a mark onto that skin anyway. Over the bicep, down to the floor, back across the arm back the torso, where chocolate and pieces of fruit lined the bottom of Hannibal’s rib cage. The cherry in the middle of the rib caused Face to suck a love bite onto Hannibal. A lick to sooth it, and then Face bit just hard enough to draw blood. Hannibal came, without ever even having his cock touched.

When he could see again, Hannibal saw Face rocking his cock through the mess of chocolate, fruit and cum on Hannibal’s stomach. The purring was coming from up on the table, where HM was laying on his side to watch, stroking himself. Not touching, and not watching with calculation in his eyes, just enjoying the sight. As if Face wasn’t lying, he was using HM as a learning opportunity.

Now that he could think again, Hannibal freed his arms from the rope and pulled Face’s ass down to him. Face increased his tempo with the added friction, so Hannibal looked up to HM, and licked his lips. Surprised, HM squeezed too hard and came, shooting cum onto Face’s back. Face hissed at the warm drops and came too. They lay that way, panting over each other for a while, until Hannibal spoke.

“HM, you want to stay here while you find your own place? I’ll even let Face stay over, so nobody thinks anything strange is going one.”

“Will something strange be going on?” HM asked, head dangling off the table.

“I’m pretty sure it will, since you’ll be involved.” Hannibal said, getting a reward of a kiss from Face. The jumping hug to both men from HM was less of a reward and more of an exercise in relearning to breathe. Too late to change his mind, but not early enough to know if he would regret it, so Hannibal just hugged back. That was the same thing as hanging on for dear life, right?

  
~~HFBM+MFHB+HMFB+HBFM~~   


Christmas in Saudi Arabia was a subdued affair, to put it mildly. To put it accurately, it was a punishable thing to celebrate openly, especially when you were in the country under false pretenses. When the four of you weren’t in town for the unrelated reasons you had claimed on your visa application, but actually there to stop, by whatever means necessary, a certain minor Saudi royal from getting a personal nuclear bomb for Christmas.

Hannibal grinned around his cigar as he watched the minor Saudi royal get arrested for treason. A little hacking from BA, a few well-placed words from Face, and Hannibal and HM had taken footage of the minor royal plotting to kill his king. That would only leave sixty-two people between him and the throne after all. The generals had given Hannibal leeway to do as he would. He figured this tied up the most Saudi resources and made it look as if the US had nothing to do with it. Best for everybody, as they were allies and such, at least on paper.

Now Hannibal was left to get BA on the plane that was hidden in the desert, where Face and HM waited on them. BA helped load up what gear they had left, and growled at Hannibal.

“I’m driving, so you can’t knock me out and put me on a plane.”

The grin fell off Hannibal’s face, and he headed for the passenger’s side of the nondescript car Face had acquired. BA giggled, even though he’d never admit that’s what that noise was, as he sat down. He jerked away from the sharp pain in his butt, but enough of the drug had entered his system that he slumped sideways anyway. It was an effort, but Hannibal managed to pull BA into the passenger seat, and carefully move the auto-injection syringe before he sat in the driver’s seat.

The dose was supposed to keep BA down for six hours, so they could give him more in flight. It also left Hannibal with two hours to think about what they’d had planned for the holidays. BA was going to visit his mother, which left the three of them with the week to themselves. Face and HM were going to stay over, and Hannibal had planned on surprising them with his new bed.

BA had helped Hannibal to convert two king size bed frames into one, that would securely hold the two mattresses together. BA had purposely not asked why Hannibal wanted such a big bed, just went after the challenge of building such a thing. In the nine months that Hannibal had been sleeping with Face and HM, he’d come a long way from the nervous man he’d been in the kitchen back then. He was still careful, still completely in love with Face even as he loved HM in a different way. He’d even entertained thoughts about asking BA to join them.

Instead of doing that, though, they’d been assigned to a desert for Christmas and Hannibal would have to wait until they landed, debriefed, filled out reports, and snuck off base before he could do anything about the ache in his crotch. Fucking unfair, and he stomped on the accelerator as soon as he was out of the buildings and checkpoints. He knew Face had purchased some special toys that were waiting at his place, things they hadn’t even considered before HM showed up.

By the time Hannibal turned off the road, zigzagging his way to the hidden plane, he was wishing BA was awake enough to help with the desire that was clawing through Hannibal’s body. He wasn’t fully erect, nor was he flaccid. He was in some terrible in between that made him hope Face would help him out as HM flew them home. He’d just have to wait a while until he could make HM squirm and shout. And boy, picturing HM squirming didn’t do anything at all do get rid of the desire to jack off as he drove.

Fortunately, the plane was just over the next hill. Sending the signal, Hannibal was met with a dark tunnel, the open tail end of the plane so he could drive into it. He parked and shut off the engine, while HM closed the hatch and Face strapped down the car. This way, they didn’t have to unpack the car or BA, until they got home. Eighteen long hours just to get there, and two days before Hannibal could be fucked into oblivion.

“Hannibal, come help me with this cargo net.” Face called, and Hannibal shifted his pants before going over to assist. “Damn thing keeps coming unlocked.”

“No problem. HM, you can take off whenever.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Hold this.” Face said, handing Hannibal a bunch of netting.

Hannibal held it in his left hand, but looked over his right shoulder when Face did. HM was there, pushing on Hannibal’s shoulder until it met with the wall of the cargo plane. Face snapped a restraint on Hannibal’s left hand, and then moved over to restrain Hannibal’s right hand as far from his left as it would stretch. HM’s grin was almost as wide as Hannibal’s arms, and Hannibal knew he was in for something. He grinned back and spread his legs.

“Would you look at that, HM? Rather wanton, isn’t our dear colonel?”

“Terrible. It’s almost enough to make you not want to give him his Christmas present.”

“Almost, but not enough.” Hannibal broke in, teasing in his voice. “Right guys?”

“That’s it!” Face threw up his hands in despair. “We’ll open our gifts first.”

Hannibal tried, he really did, to hide the growing grin and the way his legs settled even further apart as he waited for his pants to be unzipped. HM bound to the front of the aircraft and came back with a large cardboard box. He set this in front of Hannibal, but not close enough for Hannibal to kick it.

“Pick one, Face.” If HM had a tail, it would be wagging. He was verging on wagging even without a tail.

Face grabbed the one on top, a tube about the size of a water bottle and shook it.

Hannibal rolled his eyes at the display and remembered something. “Guys, I don’t know what you have planned, but we are kind of expected.”

“Pilot has dutifully radioed in a malfunction in the aileron he’s working on.” HM made vague hand motions around him as he spoke, apparently pointing out the aileron or something. “Now that BA’s here to assist.”

“We’ve planned this Hannibal, so you’ll just have to sit there and deal with it.” Face grinned up at Hannibal, and pulled the wrapping off his gift. It was a cardboard tube, but he pulled the item out as if he knew what was in there.

Hannibal didn’t get a good look before Face was walking toward him, looking very pleased with himself. “What’re you up to?”

Face responded by kissing him, until Hannibal seemed to be cooperating. HM still helped slide the thing into Hannibal’s mouth the second Face pulled away. They got the o-ring in and fastened the strap while Hannibal adjusted to the thing. He glared at them, but got a kiss from each man before they kissed each other. HM returned to the box, pulling out a gift to open. The folding knife was used to cut Hannibal free of his shirt, but he was still painfully aware of his pants. They’d been loose when he’d put them on.

Face opened the next package, a clip-on nipple chain. Hannibal rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t as sensitive as they were, and thinking this wasn’t that great an idea. HM made a great show of opening something, but wouldn’t let Hannibal see it. Finally, at long last, Hannibal’s pants were pulled down, and then his underwear, letting his cock free. Hannibal’s sigh of relief was cut off when something cold was put on his cock, until HM could pull Hannibal’s balls through the ring.

Hannibal started to protest, garbled words and spit coming out of his locked open mouth, so HM kissed him. Face laughed.

“John, you don’t get a vote. Now raise your leg like a good boy.”

Hannibal glared at Face, as best he could with HM trying to suck out his tonsils. Face grinned back, and walked over to the box. His next package held a small leather whip. Hannibal tried to keep his eye on it, but HM was starting to do that squirming, pressing his entire body to Hannibal and moving in a way that would have made Hannibal erupt, except he couldn’t.

Instinctively pulling away from the pain as the whip impacted his thigh, Hannibal shifted his weight. HM grabbed his right leg, lifting it so Face could apply the restraints, tying it to the cargo netting beside Hannibal. Once he was done, Face stood back to admire his handiwork, and wait for HM to join him. Slowly, leisurely, they kissed and stripped each other, one item of clothing at a time. Hannibal could only watch and wish to be part of that.

He groaned around the gag when both of his men were revealed to be going commando, having readied more than the box of toys for this. Then Face turn and bent over, showing Hannibal the butt plug sticking out of his ass. Hannibal was treated to a fine show, as HM teased the plug in and out, twisting the widest part around. When Face was trembling and moaning, only just remaining on his feet, HM pulled the toy completely out.

HM turned Face so Hannibal got a side view, and slid into Face’s lubed and readied asshole. Hannibal doubted he’d ever get tired of the show those two put on together, but now they turned lust filled faces to Hannibal, moaning and grunting as skin slapped against skin. Hannibal was leaking, needing, but he couldn’t even rub his legs against his crotch to relieve some of the pressure.

Face collapsed onto his knees and HM followed him down without stopping the thrusts. HM reached around, frantically jerking Face off so they came together. They collapsed into a messy puddle to breath together, leaving Hannibal to leak precum without any relief. He tried to form coherent words around the open mouthed gag, and wound up drooling on himself.

Face stirred first, prodding HM into standing with him. They helped each other stagger over the where Hannibal was stretched out on the cargo net, on the inside wall of the plane. HM snapped off the cockring without managing to touch Hannibal, so he wasn’t allowed to relief he sought. Hannibal closed his eyes to keep from begging, so he missed it when his two lovers moved into position.

Hannibal’s eyes flew open when the nipple clamps were removed, replaced by sucking mouths. The clamps had left him a new sensitivity, and he came from that simple act. Realizing he could see again, Hannibal looked down. His cum had been cleaned by now, but Face and HM were still licking him and kissing each other. He started to say something, but it was garbled by the gag. At least it got Face and HM to look up, both with cunning, satisfied grins.

HM spoke first, as he untied Hannibal’s right leg. “Told you we could get him to cum without having his dick touched again.”

Face nodded as he reached to undo Hannibal’s left hand. “You were right, next DP is in me.”

Hannibal brought his free hand up to try and get out of the gag, he had to tell Face how great that idea was. Face helped him with the gag, while HM freed his right hand. Hannibal worked moisture around his mouth as he tried to find the words, but when he did another voice was shouting, echoing in the hollow tube of the plane.

“Hannibal! I better not be on a plane, or someone’s gonna die!”

Face dove to his clothes, while naked HM ran. Hannibal’s right leg was still too numb to do either, so he held onto the netting and tried to look calm. BA rolled out of the car, mouth opening to yell some more. Instead, it closed with a loud snap when he saw Hannibal, naked. BA missed it when a naked HM slid across the roof of the car and stabbed BA in the butt with a syringe. BA collapsed slowly to the ground, and HM arranged him in a more comfortable position.

“The earlier dose should have lasted longer.” Hannibal said, his voice still hoarse.

“If I gave you the amount I said I did.” HM shrugged and gave Hannibal a mischievous grin.

“You wanted BA to wake up after we unwrapped my present?”

“Actually, I was hoping for waking up in the middle.” HM looked down to run a hand over BA’s body. “I don’t know about you, but I can think of a lot more interesting things to stick in that ass than sedatives.”

Managing to step over to HM, Hannibal set a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up for a leisurely kiss. “Maybe next Christmas, now get us out of here.”

“Yes Sir!” HM gave a sharp salute and ran to the cockpit. Hannibal went to put his pants on before takeoff, knowing he’d have to pull a shirt out of his go bag since the ones he’d been wearing were cut up. Face returned from wherever he’d found to disappear to and get dressed. He sat and strapped in, but didn’t speak until the plane was off the ground.

“You know HM is flying naked.”

“Santa would if he could.” Hannibal said.

“Does Santa also want in my chimney?”

“Kid, everybody wants in your chimney.”

“Even BA?”

“You too, huh?”

“Been thinking about the big man taking part in our reindeer games? Yeah.” Face unbuckled his seat belt, and rested his head on Hannibal’s lap. “But you’ll always be my Santa.”

“That makes you Mrs. Claus.”

“If the skirt fits.” Face smirked, closing his eyes.

Face might be the one about to fall asleep, but Hannibal was left with all new dreams to think about on the flight home. A new bed, a box of new toys and a consensus on inviting BA to play held all sorts of intriguing possibilities. Hannibal had always been one for seeing possibilities, so he settled down to explore them. He’d be horny enough to hurt something by the time they’d landed, but he’d have all sorts of plans. Hannibal pulled out cigar to help him think up plans for coming together, thinking this was the best Christmas so far.


End file.
